


Adrenaline Rush

by pluto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha doth protest too much.  A bit of silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely set in a post-Beyond-the-Yellow-Brick-Road world, where Jack, Mickey and Martha have taken up travelling together. You don't need to have read BYTYBR to get it. Written for the [Awesome Bingo](http://plutokitty.livejournal.com/26475.html#cutid1)™ that foxysquidalso and I are doing. Prompt: "Adrenaline Rush."

"If we get out of this alive, Jack," Martha shouted over the high-pitched screeching of Etag wave-cannon fire, "Do you know what I'm going to do?"

Jack landed hard behind the stack of cargo containers and scuttled quickly beside her. "What?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Jack laughed as debris rained down around them. "Oh come on, you love it. You're as addicted as I am to this crazy lifestyle."

"Not even close."

Mickey dropped down between them, reloading his Tam XIII stungun. "You were laughing when that Rankar Tol was chasing us."

"Don't help him!" Martha said, hitting him in the arm. And she added: "I was laughing hysterically."

Jack grinned at Mickey. "You pushed that big yellow button just for the hell of it."

"Not _just_ for the hell of it!"

"Okay, to piss off the ambassador of V-10."

Martha blushed. "I-- I would never!"

"And what about yesterday, when we were swimming for our lives and you said, hm, what was it, 'oh my god, I missed this so much' I believe it was..."

"Shut up! I don't remember saying any such thing," Martha said, but a little weakly, because he was probably right.

"Lying doesn't become you, Martha Jones."

"I'm not lying," Martha retorted. "I've--I've just changed my mind. Yesterday we were not about to be roasted alive by seventeen angry giant bees _and_ shot full of holes by cross fat teddy bears _and_ fined a fortune in currency I don't possess thanks to _someone_ squeezing the arse of the Queen."

"But she was so cute!" Jack protested.

Martha crossed her arms over her chest. "She was covered in spines!"

"Mickey loves this, don't you, Mickey?" Jack jerked his thumb towards Mickey, who was chuckling as he returned fire.

"Good for Mickey."

"Good for me what?" Mickey asked, coming to a fast seat next to them. "Oh, and fire in the hole."

An explosion rocked them forwards, left the containers rocking dangerously above them. Something soft hit Martha in the head and then rolled off. Bewildered, she looked around, and then up, just in time for a cascade of multicolored furry critters to hit her full in the face. Sighing, Martha shut her eyes, ducked her head, and waited out the bizarre downpour.

When the barrage finally stopped, Martha groped around herself and seized one of the fuzzy lumps. She opened one eye and hesitantly looked, expecting dismembered teddy-bear-alien parts.

The boneless, kitten-like thing in her hand mewed.

"Sorry," Mickey said, "Guess I hit their secret weapon stash."

"Their secret weapon is a space kitten?"

Jack shrugged beside her. "Etags. Go fig."

Martha couldn't help smiling.

"Ah-ha," Jack said, pointing and grinning, "You do love this."

"Well," Martha said, petting the secret weapon, "maybe a little."


End file.
